Little Girls Always Cry
by FindingHarley
Summary: Harleen and her best friend work in an Illegal; Exclusive Poker Club, who knows what happens. This isn’t a great summary but I’m tired so just read it.
1. chapter 1

**Recently saw a movie and wanted to make it sorta like into a sorta mix ig. Its really not the same but if you do happen to see the movie that this story is inspired by, its actually very similar.**

 **So the movie is called Molly's Game and just if you want to see it. The movie came out December 25th and i really liked the concept so just to get it out of the way lol. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Also im putting the movie under suicide squad but umm it doesnt have much to do with the movie at all its just ayer-verse if that is even in the right context.**

"Harley. Get the fuck up, we gotta go."

Harleen moaned, scratching her head and reaching for her phone. The screen flashed, 3:24 written across the top. Her eyes shot open at the realization.

"Why can't you just go to sleep at a reasonable time?"

"Jocelyn, you know mornin's aren't my forte."

"You call this morning?"

Harleen put on the first thing she pulled out of her closet, brushing her blonde hair as well as she could in 2 minutes and 14 seconds and they were out the door.

Jocelyn was Harleen's best friend, and partner in crime. They did everything together. One could add on every best friend metaphor there was, but they'd only get tired and waste an entire day.

So, to sum up Jocelyn, she was Harleen's Magnet, like how opposites attract.

Harleen and Jocelyn worked at a club called Keeth's Venue. It was almost like a normal club accept it had no fluorescent sign that drew customers in, it was very illegal, and only people on "the list" were invited. Mob Bosses, movie stars, and essentially people with a ton of money were invited to Keeth's Venue.

You see, Keeth's Venue is an underground, exclusive Poker club. The club would be legal if the owner, Mr. M, hadn't started to take 3% of the share from each game about 3 years ago.

Mr. M never told anyone what M stood for but he told his employees it meant Million Because of how successful he was in the business. He was clever and cunning and went to extreme extents to make a point. For example he sent hitmen out on anyone who told anything about the games.

Keeth's Venue wasn't only poker, it had exotic dancers, better known as strippers; waitresses in skimpy outfits. That's where Harleen and Jocelyn came in. They were among the 4 different exotic dancers at the club which meant they were often the only entertainment. Mr. M thought that having strippers around the men distracted them in the best way possible. Mr. M analyzed everything they did, from how much they delt when given more alcohol to the time of night when they got riskier, it was genius.

Mr. M recruited Harleen and Jocelyn on the streets. He told them he wouldn't pay them, but the customers would. The first day they went in for work they each made 4,270 dollars in tips. The rule was, in order to come back to the club and play again you had to pay each of the girls a generous tip.

There was 8 seats at the table, that meant roughly $500 from each player. In a city like Gotham they were getting along just fine after 3 games.

Harley and Jocelyn stepped into the sparsely crowded room. "We've lost 3 players.. The next game is Thursday night." There was a whisper that traveled around the room, only adding to the tension. "I have people.. people that won't only make this place more.." there was a pause when Mr. M looked up as if his thoughts would fall from the sky. "Eminent." He finally said easing the tension. "But they're smarter, and they have deeper wallets."

He didn't have to explain himself after his hand felt around his suit pocket and placed a piece of paper with a list of names on the card table.


	2. chapter 2

**Trhis chapter is extremely short I hope you all understand why but dont hate me lol.** **Just to keep the plotline steady without researching all these Characters and trying to squeeze them into a story for the sake of keeping the story strictly DCU and all comics and shit, I've decided to make up my own characters. I hope you guys don't all hate me, but either way its gotta be more fun making up lives for them, whatever the imagination can come up with yn? Enjoy.**

Maybe Harley never thought about Mr. M being a risk taker, although he owned an illegal poker organization, but the moment Harley read the names on the list she knew what they were in for.

"Bennett Young. He works in Gotham's National Bank as CEO. There's a way he gets all of his money, and the majority's not through the bank." He slapped a picture down on the table of the Millionaire. He was in his late 50's and sure as hell pulled girls in their early 20's. He had dark black and grey hair, he was in pretty good shape, and had significantly dark circles under his eyes.

"The next guy is not someone you fuck around with, got it? Donovan Hawthorne. He's got eyes all over Gotham, practically running the place. He's like a secret agent without the secret or the agent part." Placing the next photo down, the man seemed to stare into Harley's soul. Hawthorne's photo probably wasn't taken much because Mr. Million's only picture of him was a mugshot taken a couple of years before. He was a young guy, possibly in his 30's. One thing that really stuck out about him was his face Tattoos. He had 3 teardrops under his left eye, and one above his right eyebrow that read, 'Love is Pain.'

"The Joker." The room grew tense waiting for Mr. M to continue. "There's not much to say about the Joker.. Just watch your ass around him." He pulled out the last photo of a green-haired clown with a big red smile on his face. Harley kept staring, getting lost in his eyes.

Mr. M cleared his throat, "Bennett and Donovan spend most of their time at the Iceberg. Joker on the other hand works nights at his own club. I've got men, all I need is for some girls to go down there and win him over." No one spoke until Jocelyn decided it would be smart if her and Harley went. It wasn't a good idea.

"We'll do it." Harleen elbowed her in the shoulder.

"Perfect." He gave them the address and told them exactly what time they were to be there.

Harleen had heard about the Joker, he was often in headlines and on the news. He seemed like a pretty silly character. Nobody seemed to know much about him personally but he overall seemed intimidating.

They walked out to the street and Harleen stared Jocelyn down. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Cmon' Harls.." Jocelyn smiled at her, "Live a little."

"More like die a little.." Harley rolled her eyes before they were headed south to their apartment.


	3. chapter 3

**Finally she writes a decently drawn out chapter wo0oo0oww never thought I'd see the day.**

The Joker's club was extremely.. lively, to say the least. Standing outside of the building, You could tell The Joker was slightly egotistical.. Outside you could hear music blaring over laughing and even the street's vibe gave her an insight on his lifestyle.

Jocelyn was busy talking to the cab driver about a ride home before turning around and nudging Harley's arm. "Ready?"

There wasn't much point in her answering because Jocelyn was already headed for the front door.

There was no bouncer at the front door so they let themselves in. The club had a big glass cage in the middle of the dance floor where people were flooding around to watch a dancer practically half naked waltz around a gold chain.

There was a big mirror on the wall to their left that harley looked into. Harley had on a beige, skin tight silk dress that laced up each side; she also had on matching beige Christian Louis Vuitton's. Jocelyn was wearing an ankle-length black dress with a side cut up to her waist.

Harley frowned in the mirror. She always felt like Jocelyn could one up her. She saw someone staring at her from far away but the figure was gone by the time she turned around.

"I think I heard our names over there." Jocelyn grabbed Harley's arm and pulled her through the dance floor and over to the bar. A young woman wearing all black approached them holding a rag and scrubbing the bar in front of them. "Scotch and tequila for the blonde." The woman nodded and headed back towards the glasses.

Harley turned around on her stool to look scope out the crowd, half were shitfasted and half were stoned, but hey what's the difference?

The women placed the drinks down on the table. They both downed the drinks and people watched for a few minutes before Harley spotted a green haired devil yelling at a slightly shorter man with a beard. He pulled at his hair before heading in the opposite direction of him. Harley had to lean in her seat to see him past the crowd. Some guy walked up to her asking about a drink or something but there was no time for listening. Harley got up from her seat grabbing her friends arm and heading for the man.

"What?"

"Saw him." Harley followed the man all the way to a back room where she purposely ignored the 'employees only' sign on the door. She walked back until she found him slouched with his hands in his hair.

A man stepped in front of her holding his arm out to block her off. "You can't be back here."

Harley kept her eyes on the Joker. He lifted his eyes and for a split second his eyes locked on hers.

"You need to leave." The guard started closing in on them before the Joker spoke up.

"Jack." He growled making him turn back. He waved his hand away making the guard step away.

Jocelyn cleared her throat stepping forward. "Mr. Joker.." His eyes never left Harley's and before she knew it she was analyzing every detail in his face. "We have something special we want you to.. partake in."

He pointed towards the opposite side of the booth he was sitting at. He turned over to a woman that was headed to the main part of the club and motioned for her to come over. Harley and Jocelyn sat down across from him and Jocelyn pulled out a yellow folder and placed it on the table.

"Something hot." He turned back to the girls.

"Oh, uh.. I'm okay." The Joker's face was unreadable and it enticed her.

"Scotch." Jocelyn pushed the folder over to him.

The truth about the exchange was that there wasn't much talking, only muffled music.

"Are you trying to get me to do something illegal?" They both froze for a second before he laughed at them. "Mr. Joker." The bartender came back with two drinks. And placed them on the table.

"I'll play your little game."

"That's that's good, great." Jocelyn nodded at Harley and she got up from the booth followed by Jocelyn. "Do you- is there a bathroom anywhere?"

He nodded down a hall to his right.

"I'll be out in afew." Harley headed in the direction of the small staff restroom. When she got inside she rested her head on the door. Her thoughts rushed and rushed until she was arguing with the voices in her head.

Turning around Harley looked at herself in the mirror, she frowned at herself before flushing the perfectly unused toilet and heading out back to the club.

The Joker stared her down like a predator. Not in the 'I'm watching you' way but in the 'I'm going to get you' way. When she turned to see him he had his head down but his eyes were glue to her.

"Harley." Jocelyn snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"What?"

"Do. You. Want. A. Drink?"

Jocelyn was a real smart ass and sometimes it was hilarious but sometimes it was hilarious when she got smacked the fuck up.

"Sure."

They took too shots before they headed to the dance floor where the heat didn't rise, neither did the sweat, or the smell of alcohol. Harley looked up when she thought she saw green but when she looked around the balcony she realized she was only delusional. "Hey baby." Harley turned to find a tall redhead girl with a funny smell coming off her skin. "Is that perfume or something?"

"It's called Mother Nature." She held her arm close to Harley's nose giving her a good whiff of her perfume. She grabbed Harley's hand and pulled her close to her. Harley looked around for Jocelyn but when she couldn't find her she got a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Will you do me a favor, baby?"

Harley was suddenly pulled backwards then pushed even further back. She saw the Joker standing in front of her facing the tall redhead.

"Who let the weed into the garden" he started to push her backwards to the entrance when Harley grabbed him and started punching his back.

"Don't touch her!" She kept screaming but he ignored her.

Bouncers came and took the redhead away.

Harley was crying like a little bitch at this point and she couldn't control it. Joker grabbed her by her arms pushing her backwards till she was up against a way. "Shut the fuck up!"

Harley just kept crying. She cried when he let go, she cried when he put his hands in his hair and pulled, and she cried when he slammed his fists inches from each side of her head. She cried until she was on the floor.

She only stopped when he pulled her into his arms.

 **So if somewhere it didn't occur to you that the tall redhead is Poison Ivy I'm not sure what to say about that. Hopefully the point got through and your not angry that my writing makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. So thanks for reading anyways.**


End file.
